My Princess, My Navigator
by Vicky-V
Summary: NamixVivi A short collection of nine NamixVivi ficlets, each featuring a hug in some way. Updated with Make Belive. Nami's first night without Vivi will be harder than she thought. Complete.
1. When I Felt Welcomed

**Title**: "When I Felt Welcomed"  
**Pairing**: Nami/ Vivi  
**Theme**: "It shocked me."  
**Rating**: PG, for brief mention of death and hinting shoujo-ai.  
**Disclaimer**: I do now own any part of One Piece; it is the creation of Eiichiro Oda. I simply feed off his genius just like so many OP fans :D

-------

**When I Felt Welcomed**

As the night went on, Vivi listened to the noises from the boy's cabin next door slowly get quieter and quieter. Things never completely died down on the other side of the wall, she could still make out the sounds of snoring and murmurs as the boys slept.

It was quite soothing in its own strange way. Listening to Luffy demand yet another meat dish in his sleep took her mind away from the weight that rested on her shoulders. As devoted as she was to Alabasta, it was nice to feel some of that dark cloud that had been over her head for the past two years lift a little.

Just yesterday she had been sharing accommodation with Mr. 9 at Whisky Peak under the invisible yet ever-watchful eye of The Unluckies. Now, twenty four hours later, her title of Miss Wednesday was gone. She was back to being Princess Vivi and was travelling back to her homeland with a small band of pirates.

At least they called themselves pirates. They were certainly nothing like Vivi had ever seen before, especially their captain.

"Hey, Vivi," before the princess' mind could start puzzling over the energetic ball of rubber that was Luffy, a voice broke into her thoughts. "You should be getting some sleep. It's been a long day."

It was the navigator, a girl called Nami. Now that the excitement of Whisky Peak and their encounter with Miss All Sunday was over, they were sharing the same bed, (for Nami had insisted that the floor wouldn't do for their guest). Vivi wore borrowed pyjama's which, according to Nami, looked adorable on her. So adorable that she wouldn't charge for loaning them out.

"You'll get used to that noise in no time."

"Oh, I don't really mind," Vivi twisted around a little so that the side of her face rested on the pillow and she faced Nami. "I was just thinking that ... well ... Luffy isn't at all like any other pirate captains that I've seen."

"You think so too huh?" Nami grinned, one of the corners of her mouth turning up a little further than the other. "That's pretty much what I thought when he first told me that he was going to be the pirate king. I found it very hard to believe. Sometimes it's easy to forget that this is actually a pirate ship, isn't it?"

"It is," the princess nodded, thinking about each one of the present crew of five. None of them were like typical pirates at all really. "But I still like it here. Everyone has made me feel welcome. I even feel a little happier."

"Luffy has the effect on people. It's practically impossible to stay depressed for long while he's around," said Nami. "Once he grins at you and tries to swipe food from your plate then you can't help but feel a part of things here."

"No, no," the words spilled out of Vivi. She shifted down into the covers, tugging them over her shoulders. "I started feeling like that when you first hugged me. When Igaram... I mean when he..."

"It's okay," Nami's hand snaked up under the covers to give her shoulder a comforting squeeze, letting her know that she didn't have to continue explaining herself.

"It ... it shocked me," Vivi could feel herself start to shake. "When you hugged me I mean. Because I ... you ... I wasn't expecting..."

"It's okay," the navigator said again, her tone soothing as she squeezed and rubbed the princess' shoulder. "Try not to think about it too much. He did that so that you would be able to get home safely. That's what we've got to focus on now, okay?"

There was no reply from Vivi except a small hiccupping sob from the back of her throat. She buried herself deeper within the covers.

"Don't worry," Nami followed her down, pulling Vivi into another hug. "Go to sleep. And if you need any more hugs from me, just ask okay?"

There was another soft whimper from Vivi before the blue-haired girl returned the hug, clutching at the material that covered the navigator's back.

"Thank you."

**END **

**-------**

_Ending notes: To be honest, I'm not 100 satisfied with this fic but hopefully it will help me to stretch my One Piece writing wings. Any con crits and pointing out errors would be great._

_As a note, I am aware that (in the anime at least) we saw a brief shot of Vivi sleeping on the floor, not Nami's bed. I can't really think of any good explanation to give you for that really ;_

_Thank you for reading._


	2. When You Laugh

**Title**: "When You Laugh"  
**Pairing**: Nami/ Vivi  
**Theme**: Mission Accomplished (the 'mission accomplished' in this case being the defeat of Crocodile).  
**Rating**: G; hinted shoujo-ai.  
**Disclaimer**: I do now own any part of One Piece; it is the creation of Eiichiro Oda.

-------

**When You Laugh**

Vivi ran through the streets of Alubarna, quickly returning the smiles and waves that were directed towards her as she went. All around her there was the most wonderful sound of rain falling onto the roofs, into pots and to the ground. She loved the splashing of the puddles as her feet ran through them. In a way it was like being a child again, back when Alabasta had been a more peaceful place, without the drought that had nearly torn the people apart.

But now those awful times were over and the kingdom was peaceful again. At this moment she was focused upon something else. Upon aiding the people who had been there to help her. It was true that they had told her that they would make their way to the palace when they were ready, but the princess simply couldn't wait any longer. After all, she was their nakama.

She rounded a corner and then there they were, all passed out on the wet ground except for one. That one was Nami, who was currently pushing herself onto her knees. Vivi held a large fondness for each one of the small crew, even the ship herself, but Nami was the one that she had grown the closest to.

"N – Nami," Vivi called out, her breath catching in her throat with relief and happiness. "Nami, over here! I came back for you!"

The navigator looked towards her with bewildered eyes for a moment before recognizing the blue hair that was plastered to Vivi's forehead. Nami smiled and was about to speak when Vivi's body fell into hers, and the girls found themselves sprawled over the wet ground.

"Thank you," Vivi pushed her face against Nami's neck, still able to smell the perfume there. "Thank you so much! I don't know what I'd do without you."

Then Vivi's body began to tremble a little with something that was both laughter and tears at the same time. Not moving from the ground, Nami wrapped her arms around the princess' middle, rubbing her back slowly.

"It's good to hear you laughing again," she spoke into Vivi's ear. "You sound so much prettier when you're happy."

**END**


	3. Dancing on Deck

**Pairing:** NamixVivi

**Rating:** PG

**Warning:** Shoujo-ai.

**Summary:** Usopp finds a pair of bongos.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in connection with the characters used in this piece of fanfiction.

**Dancing on Deck**

"Wow! Usopp, that's so cool!"

A squeal of excitement from Chopper woke Nami from where she dozed in the sun. Opening one eye and pushing her sunglasses up onto her forehead, she watched as Usopp sat down on the deck, settling a pair of bongos on his lap.

"Can you really play those?" Luffy joined Chopper in bouncing with excitement around the sniper. "I bet you're awesome!"

"Of course I can!" a triumphant grin spread across Usopp's face, a tell-tale sign to Nami that he was about to launch into another tall tale. "I could play before I could even crawl you know. And I was the bongo champion of East Blue ever since."

"AWESOME!!" You could literally see the stars of admiration dancing in the eyes of Luffy and Chopper.

"Why, I'm so good on them that one year I won the South Blue Grand Music Festival Contest with broken bongos. At the time I was ..."

"Hey, what's going on?" Vivi interrupted as she emerged from the girl's cabin. As far as Nami was aware, Vivi had gone down there to take a nap somewhere cooler. The antics up on deck must have woken her.

"Vivi, check it out," Luffy pointed eagerly towards the bongos in Usopp's lap. "Usopp was about to play for us. He's the world bongo champion you know. One year he even won with broken ones!"

"Oh?" with the way Vivi smiled, Nami wasn't sure whether she was playing along or genuinely believed it. "I'd love to see, Usopp-san."

"Yeah! Yeah!" Luffy began to bounce around him again. "Play for us Usopp."

"Please play!" Chopper squealed, just as excited as Luffy.

"Okay, okay. Just give me a moment. Musicians need to get their focus you know."

As if by magic, and to the utter amazement of Nami, Luffy and Chopper fell silent, their bodies still quivering.

Usopp frowned down at the simple looking instrument in his lap. From the way his hands hovered over the surfaces of the bongos and how the tip of his tongue stuck out between his lips, he wasn't so sure all of a sudden. Taking in a deep breath, he patted one of the tops.

Luffy and Chopper gave a delighted squeak.

This appeared to give Usopp more confidence. He tapped the bongos again, then once more with his other hand. His taps of the instrument swiftly grew and then, before he knew it, a rhythm seemed to have taken over his arms.

The sniper smiled through his surprise and Nami had to admit that she was also quite impressed. Perhaps Usopp did have quite a talent for it after all.

As the beat continued, Luffy and Chopper whooped with joy as they sprang forward and began to move to the rhythm. The captain flipped over to balance on his hands, slapping his sandaled feet together in the air while Chopper clicked his small hooves together to match Usopp's music.

"Hey Vivi," Luffy looked up at the giggling princess. "Come and dance. It's fun!"

It didn't take Vivi long to decide at all. Ever since Little Garden, she had decided to join in more with things as a way to keeping her spirits up.

"Okay," she smiled and stepped up to where the trio were happily playing and dancing.

Now Nami found herself fully interested in what was going on and sat up so that she could watch Vivi dance. She moved so well with the rhythm, hopping and shuffling her bare feet over the wooden boards of Going Merry. With each toss of her head, the blue hair flew around her. Along with the sound of Vivi's laughter, it had Nami happily mesmerized. So much so that she didn't notice Vivi dancing closer and closer until a hand was pushed out in front of her.

"Come on Nami," Vivi leaned over the navigator, her face beaming with a happy smile. "Come and dance."

Nami didn't need to be asked twice. She took Vivi's hand and stood from her deck chair. She couldn't remember dancing since the celebrations at Cocoyasha and was soon laughing and moving along with her crew-mates. It was a wonderful sensation, hearing the beat in her ears and moving her body along to it. Her hair swung around her face, her hips swayed, her feet slapped against the deck, her heart jumped happily as she laughed.

She was twisting and laughing so much, she didn't notice Luffy's outstretched hand right in front of her and tripped...

... to land face-first on Vivi's chest. The princess wrapped her arms around Nami's body, only to fall back herself to land heavily on her backside.

"Oops! Sorry Nami," Luffy said as he flipped back onto his feet again. Usopp and Chopper had frozen and were waiting to see what the reaction would be. "Are you okay?"

There was a pause, with only the sounds of the waves lapping up against the ship and Zoro snoring.

"Yeah," came Nami's muffled reply from Vivi's shirt. "I'm just fine."

The atmosphere relaxed and Luffy turned to ask Usopp to start playing again.

"Nami ..." Vivi said, trailing off as the navigator returned the embrace.

Orange hair began to move up and a pair of brown eyes peered up. Then Nami turned her smiling face upwards, her chin still snugly nestled between Vivi's breasts. "Oops."

"You can come out of there now," Vivi smiled.

"Why would I do that?"

"You won't get a kiss if you don't."

"Oh yeah," Nami grinned. Reaching up, she placed a firm hand on the back of Vivi's head to bend it down. Tilting her chin upwards, Nami made their lips meet. The kiss was sweet with the cherry lip-gloss Vivi wore (a well-done-for-surviving-one-week-here gift from Nami).

"Nami-swan! Vivi-chwan!" Sanji's cry was suddenly heard from where he hung out of one of the kitchen windows. "Your afternoon tea is ready! I made mini strawberry tarts filled with my endless love!"

Nami and Vivi watched as Usopp, Luffy and Chopper abandoned the bongos and charged towards the kitchen. On the way, they leapt over a sleeping Zoro, who woke with a snort before standing to see what was going on.

Luffy, Chopper and Usopp ran into the kitchen.

"Did I say those were for you?!"

Luffy, Chopper and Usopp flew out of the kitchen.

_**END**_


	4. An Angel For Me

**AN: **Title has been changed due to the fact that this collection will no longer hold 10 ficlets. One of the pieces I wrote for the challenge has an NC-17 rating, therefore will not be posted on this website. Please see my website (located by visiting my bio) if you wish to see all my works. Thank you.

**Pairing:** VivixNami  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warning:** Shoujo-ai.  
**Word count:** 668  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in connection with the characters used in this fanfiction.

**An Angel ****For Me**

It started with the innocence of childhood. It always did. Running bare-foot over the dusty road that's marked with passing wheels and footprints. Laughing until her lungs feel like they're rattling and fit to burst, yet it continues anyway. Singing joyful songs with lyrics that were made up on the spot.

On and on she would run, laugh and sing. Not a care in the world, not a single thing existed that would take the smile from her face. Or at least she thought so.

Then, no matter what direction she would run in, Nami would find herself in front of it. A small mound of earth marked by two crossed pieces of wood, a simple tribute to the person most precious to her. To who had been violently snatched away before her eyes.

Her arm would suddenly burn as though on fire. Looking down, Nami would see the tattoo that marked her as part of Arlong's gang instead of the swirling pinwheel that was a gentle reminder of what she had and what she strived towards.

She couldn't stand that thing on her arm. It was large and sneering. Somehow it was able to laugh at her. That dreaded 'sha-ha-ha-ha' that made her skin crawl and her blood boil.

Nami wanted it off! She wasn't that person anymore. She hadn't been. She would never be!

There was nothing nearby this time, no knife or stick or stone to stab it away forever. So Nami would claw fiercely at the mark, cutting through her flesh with the tips of her fingernails and screaming through the rage, the frustration, the pain. She would begin to bleed and soon there was a lot of blood running down her arm, dripping on pools into the blood and staining the clothing she wore. But it was still there. Still looking at her. Still laughing at her.

Her clawing would become faster and more desperate. But no matter how much she ripped and tore at her own flesh, no matter how loud she screamed, no matter how much of her own blood she shed, it wouldn't go away. Her body grew. Leaving the happy child behind to become a skilled, confident woman. Yet she continued. She wanted it gone. She wanted her other tattoo. She wanted her sister. She wanted her tangerines. She wanted her nakama. She wanted it gone. She wanted it gone. She wanted it gone!

Then a hand would take her wrist and pull it away from her blooded arm. A gentle voice would tell her to stop and Nami would look up into the eyes of her angel.

She never had any wings that were visible, but Nami was convinced that she must have them. Where else could someone so sweet, so radiant and so beautiful come from if they hadn't flown down from heaven?

Then Vivi would kiss Nami's palm and the blood would fade without pain. With a glance towards her arm, Nami would notice, with great relief, that the pinwheel tattoo had returned, as well as the 'X' mark near her wrist.

Vivi would put her arms around Nami and hold her close. She was so warm, so soft. Somehow those arms around her took away all the pain, the misery, the sorrow. There was no reason to feel it anymore because it was gone. Nami would hold her as well, wanting to keep that good, warm feeling beside her always.

Always

---

When Nami woke up, she found herself in the tent they had pitched in the Alabasta dessert. Her mind would vaguely register that the commotion the boys had been making outside had stopped, but her attention would be drawn to the sleeping bag beside hers and the figure that lay within it.

Nami gently ran a fingertip along Vivi's back. There weren't any wings there, but maybe she did have them once. Where else could she have come from if she hadn't flown down from heaven.

Her angel. Her angel just for her.

_**END**_


	5. Petals

**Pairing:** NamixVivi  
**Rating:** G  
**Warning:** Shoujo-ai.  
**Word count:** 707  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in connection with the characters used in this fanfiction

**Petals**

Night is when Going Merry becomes a different place. The pots and pans and cutlery are all washed, dried and put away and stock checked so that Sanji can plan ahead for the next few days. The clutter of maps, pens, ink and many reference books that Nami had taken above deck during the sunny day were now all tidied away below deck. All the noise made by a very active Luffy and Usopp as they sang about going to the land of giants had now all boiled down to murmurs during sleep.

Zoro was taking the first half of night watch, dozing lightly in the crows nest underneath the starlight of the cloudless sky. His katana rested at his side, ready to be grabbed within a split second should anyone dare to attack their beloved ship.

All was peaceful. Everything was where it should be.

Except for Vivi.

She sat on the gunwale at the very back of the ship, feeling hidden by the shadows that the gallery and mast threw over her. Sometimes she would come out to gaze in wonder at the stars above them. On a clear night like this it was almost as though you could see right through the endless galaxies. Stars clustered together, or twinkled on their own. Some near, some far, some whizzing through space in a single white flash quicker than the blink of an eye. Vivi would look up at such wonderful sights and feel peaceful.

But not on that night.

That night she sat with her back to the ocean, her attention upon a flower that she had idly picked that day whilst heading back to the ship so that they could leave Little Garden. It was brilliantly coloured with red, yellow and orange, the many petals spread neatly and proudly around a small bud of pollen. Even in the darkness of the night it was beautiful. But Vivi hardly noticed it. Instead she slowly and carefully plucked off one thin petal after another, tossing them over her shoulder into the waves far below. As she did so she uttered the phrase she had not spoken since childhood, playing pretend games in the palace gardens.

"She loves me. She loves me not."

Only now it wasn't a childish phrase anymore, and not a game either. Now she recited it with the upmost seriousness, looking hard at the flower as though it was the one to control fate itself. As though it was the one that would make it come true, whatever part of the phrase she landed on. There was a loud voice inside her head, telling her that it was ridiculous. That it was only a flower. That it could not possibly make anything more or less true. Yet she continued to slowly pluck the petals away, still repeating the same words under her breath.

"She loves me. She loves me not."

The petals were starting to run out quickly and Vivi felt something in her chest tighten. Again, she felt foolish but kept going through the last few petals. One by one they disappeared over her shoulder and into the dark waves.

"She loves me. She loves me not."

Then, all of a sudden, she was at the last petal and her breath caught in a painful hitch in her throat. Her mind became dizzy with joy as she realised what phrase she would say when she plucked that last coloured petal away. Caressing it gently between her thumb and forefinger, she felt its silky texture, smooth and comforting. Almost as though it were telling her that it would all be okay. That it would give her what she desired.

Before she could pull the last petal away, a pair of arms suddenly encircled Vivi's body in an embrace from her right side. Then she realised just how focused on the flower she was as the princess hadn't noticed Nami approach her until that moment. Vivi wondered just how long Nami had been beside her and felt her cheeks heat up in an embarrassed blush.

Keeping an arm around Vivi's shoulder, Nami smiled warmly down at her. Taking the princess' hand in her own, she gently plucked away the last petal.

"I love you."

_**END**_


	6. Cherry Kiss

**Pairing:** NamixVivi  
**Rating:** PG  
**Warning:** Shoujo-ai.  
**Word count:** 1,074  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in connection with the characters used in this fanfiction

**Cherry Kiss**

After the heat of the day and the noisy games that Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were playing became too much, Nami had moved her map making into the galley. Vivi sat opposite her, holding a book open in one hand and idly scratching the feathers on a dozing Careu's head with the other. The only other presence in the galley was Sanji, who was spinning around in a giddy daze as he made the girls an afternoon snack.

Just another ordinary afternoon.

"Here you are, Nami-swan, Vivi-chwan," Sanji cooed as he set a small plate down in front of each of the girls. "I've made you some miniature cherry shortcakes to go with your gorgeous lips. Would you like any tea?"

"Thank you Sanji-kun," Vivi looked up from her book and smiled. "I'd like some, please."

"Me too," Nami nodded.

"Right away!"

Just as Sanji was within an inch of reaching for the tin where the teabags were kept, the peace of the galley was disturbed when something small, black and round suddenly came shooting through the open window and crashed into the sideboard. Luckily, it narrowly missed the mugs that Sanji had already set out.

Carue squawked in alarm, flapping his wings in a frenzy. The cook jumped back, cursing harshly in surprise, then swiftly turned to apologise to the girls for his language in their presence. Nami had stopped what she was doing to stare wide-eyed at the black ball that was now sitting in the dent it had made on the sideboard, still holding her pen over the large sheet of paper. Vivi, meanwhile, was trying to calm her distressed spot-billed duck.

The cries, that were a curious mix of excitement and panic, provided enough explanation.

"You idiot!" came Usopp's voice, along with the unmistakbleable sound of him clumping Luffy over the head. "If you keep damaging Going Merry I'll kick you overboard! Then we'll see what's so funny."

"Pretty good though, wasn't it?" Luffy continued to laugh. "I got it right through the middle of the gap."

Sanji picked up the black ball and, sure enough, Usopp's logo was scrawled over one side of it in white paint.

"What the hell are those idiots trying to do," Sanji muttered to himself. "I'll kick 'em overboard myself." Then he turned to Nami and Vivi. "I'll be back momentarily, Nami-swan, Vivi-chwan. I'll make your tea as soon as I get back."

Then Sanji left the galley with the intention of kicking Luffy's and Usopp's asses for disturbing his "precious princesses".

Nami sighed, turned back to her work and frowned. In the sudden turn of events she hadn't been watching her pen and now a blob on ink had fallen and was spreading across the page. She looked around, trying to find something to distract her long enough to calm the desire to go out there and kill the troublesome pair herself. Her eyes settled on the book that Vivi had gone back to reading now that Carue was quiet again.

"What's that?"

"What?" Vivi looked up, surprised for a moment before she realised what Nami was asking and blushed. "Oh. This. It's just a book of love stories I found on the bookshelf. I hope you don't mind."

"No," Nami shook her head, smiling. "I didn't even know it was there. Must've been included when we first got Merry. You like that sort of stuff huh?"

"I enjoy it," Vivi said, her blush deepening. "I know lots of people think romance is full of clichés, but I still like reading them."

"I don't know. I don't think all clichés are a bad thing." Nami smiled and plucked the small cherry off her shortcake. "Did you ever try this one?" Poking out her tongue, Nami balanced the small fruit on the end and winked at Vivi. It was hard not to laugh; each time she thought Vivi's blush couldn't get any deeper she was always proved wrong.

Vivi's eyes flickered downwards for a second to memorise her page number before setting the book down. She had to stand up to lean over the table properly, stretching her neck and poking out her own tongue in an attempt to grab the cherry away.

When she was inches away, Nami took her by the shoulders and dragged the princess towards her. The navigator stood as well but by that time their lips were crushed together so he cherry did not fall. Such a sudden pull almost caused Vivi to topple over, but Nami's arms securely wrapped around her prevented that.

Vivi's own arms came up snaked around Nami's shoulders. Her tongue slid through Nami's parted lips, over her teeth and curled around the small cherry. Nami was reluctant to let go and Vivi was just as unwilling to break the kiss even as she managed to draw back her tongue to pull the cherry into her own mouth. And so neither of them parted, content to have the edges of the table digging into their stomachs as they explored the mouths that each had come to know well, took in the faint scent of perfume and tangerine shampoo and felt soft lips against their own.

But they had to breathe sooner or later and so they were forced to part, their breathing now much heavier and Vivi's lip-gloss smeared slightly.

The remainder of the moment quickly passed and was gone when Sanji came swirling into the galley once again.

"So sorry to keep you waiting, Nami-swan, Vivi-chwan. The problem has been dealt with and I shall get on with the tea that you've been waiting so patiently for right away."

He seemed to be gibbering and twirling about far too much to notice that Nami and Vivi were still clinging to each other. Nami glanced over her shoulder and, as the door to the galley swung shut, caught a glimpse of Chopper wrapping bandages around the lumpy heads of Luffy and Usopp.

Rather reluctantly, she let go of Vivi and drew out a fresh piece of paper from the pile next to her to continue her map making now that her stress level had gone down. Vivi returned to her book, her face still as red as the cherry she chewed and swallowed. Carue quaked softly, which prompted Vivi to idly scratch as his feathers again.

Nami stretched out a leg, starting to run it up and down Vivi's calf.

"Any romance clichés you like?"

_**END**_

**AN:** The lip-gloss on Vivi is a reference to another fanfiction in this collection called 'Dancing on Deck'. It was put in just for fun.


	7. Precious Snowflake

**Pairing:** VivixNami

**Rating:** G

**Word Count:** 254

**Warning:** Shoujo-ai, slight spoilers for Drum Island

**Precious Snowflake**

The sight of her breath ghosting through the air to briefly mingle with the pink snowflakes had Vivi happily mesmerized. The warm breath exhaling into the cold air lingered for a few seconds, twisting and swirling to make mysterious patterns before vanishing. A short yet beautiful life. Like the sakura petals the snow imitated.

Even with such a sight before her, Vivi soon found her eyes turning to look at the back of Nami's head. Even in the faint glow of moonlight and against the pink snowfall, her orange hair stood out. It always did. And Vivi's eyes were always drawn to it.

As she caught a faint glimpse of Nami's breath misting into the air, it suddenly took on a much more frightening symbolism. With each breath, a person took the slightest step nearer the end of their life. And Nami had very nearly met the end of hers.

The beauty around her was suddenly pushed back within her mind as she wrapped her arms around Nami's waist. Vivi felt her jump a little in surprise but then her body settled into the embrace. Allowing the princess to clutch protectively at her sleeves.

Chopper cried out, a noise that was a mixture of sorrow and gratitude. Nami covered one of Vivi's hands with her own and squeezed lightly. They, with the rest of their nakama, allowed the little reindeer to cry out his emotions. Both content to stand close to each other as the misting of their breath mingled in the night air.

_**END **_


	8. Unload

**Unload**

When Nami's eyes had started to fill with tears, Vivi had become nervous. When Nami had started crying, her body shuddering with no control, she had become terrified. She had seen a lot of things during her two years as Miss Wednesday, but that certainly didn't prove to be any help as her mind scrambled for some way of dealing with this. But she couldn't think of any. Because it was something that she had never expected to see. Nami, who was always so calm, cool, confident and collected. Who could bring their small pirate crew, which included a captain with a Devil Fruit ability, right under her thumb. Who had learned how to predict and deal with the ever-changing weather of the Grand Line faster than anyone Vivi had ever seen or heard of.

Who was crying.

It had started with a photo. A photo placed neatly into a simple frame that showed a grinning little girl with orange hair. Vivi had been able to tell that it was Nami right away. The smile alone made it obvious. She had, quite innocently, asked about the other child and the woman who was also in the picture with her.

Nami had been happy to tell her all about Nojiko and Bellemere. About how they had always struggled to make enough money, sometimes even for the basics. About how their house only had two rooms and an outhouse, but how they were so happy to be together anyway. About all the funny stories of the things they had done. Of all Nami's failed stealing from the book shop and fruit stand. About how she and Nojiko planned and pulled off great pranks on Gen-san. Vivi had listened to it all, smiling, nodding and laughing as her eyes sparkled in fascination.

But then the story had taken a dark turn. Nami had told her about the day Arlong had come and about he had taken almost everything away from her. She told her about how she was shut up in a high room and ordered to make map upon map for the greedy merman gang. About how she had sat and tried her best not to smudge any ink as she cried hour after hour. About how Arlong would threaten to bring Nojiko before her and kill her if she didn't hurry up. About how she had lived every day in terror for the safety of her village and her sister for eight whole years.

It was a relief for Vivi when she was told about how Luffy had come and freed both Nami and the village. But not before hearing about how Arlong betrayed her. When she was told about that, Vivi was filled with the desire to seek Arlong out and kill him herself for everything he had put her beautiful Nami through.

Nami just kept on talking and talking. The words spilled from her mouth in an uncontrollable stream. They didn't even stop when she burst into tears and fell, shaking, to her knees on the floor as she told Vivi about how Bellemere's life had been ended.

Watching Nami sitting there, wrapping her arms tightly around herself, Vivi felt that her own heart was going to tear itself out of her chest and rip itself up. When one of Nami's hands slip up her arm and started fingering the curved tattoo, Vivi noticed something that she hadn't before. A small scar, covered by the black ink. The scar that Vivi knew was the result of Nami stabbing herself whilst lost on a fog of rage, helplessness and fear.

Imagining Nami inflicting such a painful wound upon herself again and again, screaming like she never had before, was too much for Vivi. She felt herself start to cry and couldn't bear the thought of Nami seeing her like that. Nami had been so strong for her when Igaram had suddenly been torn away from them. Now Vivi had to be strong in return.

Falling to her knees, Vivi did the only thing she could think of. She wrapped her arms tightly around Nami, pulling her against her chest. Nami finished telling her story, but still continued to cry. She clung tightly to Vivi, her knuckles white, and sobbed into her shirt. Vivi cried as well. A small damp patch on Nami's shoulder steadily grew.

There was the sound of Usopp and Luffy playing on the deck above them. But it was barely heard by both of the girls as they clung to each other.

However long they stayed like that, the time passed slowly and quietly. It was Nami who spoke first.

"You know," Nami said, her voice strained after crying so much. "I never really told anyone about this."

"No one?" Vivi asked in surprise. "What about Luffy-san and the others? They don't know?"

"They do," Nami nodded. With a small hiccup, she snuggled closer into Vivi's chest. "Usopp said that Nojiko told them. But that's okay, because she went through a lot of pain too. I don't think Luffy knows the whole story yet, but I never felt ready to tell him. He got to kick Arlong's ass, which is what mattered."

"I wish I could," Vivi muttered, gritting her teeth and tightening her grip on Nami.

The tension in her jaw slacked when Nami kissed her. The tears lingering on her eyelashes brushed off against Vivi's cheeks.

"Thanks for listening," Nami said in a relieved whisper, settling her head against Vivi's chest again. "I've never told anyone before. You wouldn't believe how good I feel right now."

As the last of her tears trickled down her cheeks, Vivi smiled. "Any time."

They stayed on the floor of the girl's cabin through the rest of the afternoon until Sanji called for dinner. Both content.

_**END**_


	9. Make Believe

**Make Believe**

The dot on the horizon that was Alabaster had faded hours after slipping through the grasp of the marines and sailing away. Even when Nami had climbed up into the crow's nest and squinted through Usopp's binoculars, there was not a speck of the desert kingdom to be seen.

That very night Nami was laying in bed, looking out at the dark sky through the porthole. Twenty four hours ago she had been gazing through that window with Vivi. Their arms had been around each other as they made shapes in the stars. It was an idea Nami had come up with to try and relax the princess, and herself, as both of them knew how close to the Alabaster shore they were. She had stroked her hair and whispered in Vivi's ear, so close she could see the tiny shudders running through the princess' skin as she pressed her lips to the soft flesh of her neck.

Now, even with the stars shining as brightly as they ever had, the night sky seemed even more black and lonely, despite the other body sharing her room.

But that other body wasn't her princess.

Both of them had known it had only been a temporary arrangement. Despite all the fantasies of saving Alabaster and then Vivi running away with them, both had known how impossible such a thing was. But, even with such thoughts lingering in the back of their minds, that hadn't stopped anything between them.

They had both known it would hurt. Yet that was something there was no preparation for.

Nami pushed her face into the pillow, inhaling Vivi's lingering scent of lily shampoo and rose-tinted soap. When Vivi had first abandoned the make-shift camp bed on the floor for underneath Nami's sheets, it had been a squeeze. But the lack of space between each other was a minor inconvenience which both were more than willing to put up with. Now the bed seemed far too large without Vivi there to share it.

Wrapping her arms tightly around herself, Nami tried to fall asleep pretending that the feeling of hands resting on her waist was Vivi still beside her.

_**END**_

Challenge complete. These ficlets were written in response to the 10hugs writing challenge at Live Journal. Only nine are in this collection due to one having an NC-17 rating, therefore not being allowed on this website. Please visit my profile for a link if you wish to read this fic.


End file.
